


Whouffaldi In A Week 3

by GoldenEnderFox



Series: Whouffaldi Appreciation Week 2k16 [3]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Love, whouffaldi, whouffaldi week 2k16, whouffle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 16:26:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6383854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenEnderFox/pseuds/GoldenEnderFox





	Whouffaldi In A Week 3

_Prompt Day 3: "move over.", a classroom, vinyl records._

"Clara!" the Doctor exclaimed as he burst into the classroom.

"D-Doctor? What's wrong?" Clara asked as she stopped marking some test papers. She noticed that he was carrying a cardboard box.

"Nothing is wrong! You wanted me to dance with you. So I'm here to dance with you!"

"N-Now?" she asked in confusion.

He shrugged as he placed the cardboard box on her desk, "Why not now?"

"Because I have to teach a class in ten minutes!" she exclaimed.

The Doctor gave a smile before opening the box, "So we have ten minutes to dance, Oswald!"

She glared at him with a questioning look, "Why are you so keen on doing this? When I asked you yesterday you weren't too enthusiastic about it."

"Things change." he stated. Clara sighed as she stood up and peered into the cardboard box which was filled with Vinyl records.

"You collect these?" Clara asked.

He nodded, "Something like that." he started to flick through the records. Two minutes later and Clara was growing impatient.

"Time is ticking, Doctor..." she folded her arms.

"Don't rush me. I have to find the perfect record." he continued to look at the records. A few moments later, Clara groaned in annoyance.

"Oh, move over. Let me find one." she said as he removed his hands from the box. Within ten seconds she had already chosen the record. She walked over to the corner of the room where the record player stood, and she quickly inserted the vinyl. As the record started to play she approached the Doctor with a smile. The Doctor awkwardly placed his hands on her hips and she placed her hands on his shoulders, "Now. Are you sure you can dance?"

"You insult me, Clara!" the Doctor gasped, "And I am SO glad that you are wearing heels. Because you are quite short."

Clara rolled her eyes but the smile still remained on her first, "You've called me short a hundred times before Doctor and what do I always say?" she paused, "I'm AVERAGE height!"

"Yes, ma'am." the Doctor replied as they slowly swayed in time with the music. Clara subconsciously leaned up as the Doctor subconsciously leaned down.

Just as their lips were about to meet a voice echoed, "OZZIE LOVES THE SCOTTIE!" this caused the pair to quickly part from each other.

"C-Courtney?!" Clara exclaimed causing Courtney and the other students to laugh as they entered the classroom.

The Doctor coughed, "Well erm... I will er... see you later Miss Oswald." he said before quickly exiting the classroom. A part of Clara was thankful that Courtney had stopped the kiss between her and the Doctor. Afterall... what could a first kiss between her and the Doctor POSSIBLY be good for?


End file.
